Kiss Me
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Dreamy Days in West Tokyo one shot. Miki wants to spend some quality time with Haru.But sadly the other 4 guys bust in on their fun. Haruki and MC oneshot


Haruki and I were just sitting in my living room watching was a Friday night,so we didn't need to worry about school tomorrow.

We sat side by side on the couch. Haru was being a gentlemen like always. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.I glanced over at him,he was so into the movie that he didn't notice me looking at him.

My pink glossed lips formed into a small warm smile."Haru?" I whispered close to his ear.

Haruki looked at me in concern."What is it,Miki?"

I really wanted to kiss him. But I'm kinda too shy,what if he doesn't kiss me back?

I smiled sweetly at him."I-I like you Haru."

He blushed slightly and looked at the tv screen he looked back at me."I like you too miki."

We stared into each other's eyes for a while then we both leaned and our lips finally met.

My eyes softened and closed. He tasted so good. His kisses were sweet and tender. Just like him.

His lips moved with mine perfectly.I wrapped my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss slightly.

Haru wrapped his arms around my waist,drawing me closer to him.I was so close I could feel the heat off his body.

We both pulled away slightly,in need of air.I was breathing heavy as I looked at Haru. Who's cheeks were so red.I giggled slightly and pressed my hands against his chest."You're so red Haru." I teased.

Haruki laughed slightly."T-that was amazing."

Now it was my turn to blush.I covered my mouth in surprise."H-Haru?!"

He's face went even redder."Uh no! I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed.

I giggled and grabbed his hand."I like it when you blush."

Haru smiled back at me."You're cute when you blush too."

Our eyes met again and we smiled at each other. Haru gently grabbed me by the hand and pulled me against him.I was now laying on top of him as he was laying on the couch.

My cheeks flushed and I stared into his eyes."H-Haru?!"

His hand lightly grabbed my head and pulled me down to his lips. My eyes were wide at first but then closed. He wanted to kiss me again! that made me very happy.

Is this what heaven tastes like? this wonderful taste. Haru's hands were running up and down my back.I shyly put my hands on his chest.

Haruki's tongue slid on my lower lip.I hesitated slightly before allowing him in. His tongue danced with mine over and over again.

"Mmm.."I accidently let out a moan.I quickly covered up my mouth."Oh gosh! I can't believe I did that!"I buried my face in his shirt.

He chuckled as he ran his hand through my hair."It's alright Miki." He said,trying to calm me."You made my body react too." He admitted shyly.

My eyes widened and I raised my head up to look at him."H-Haru..."

Our bodies were responding to each other in a way I didn't think would is my first time making out with somebody after all.

I lowered my head to lay on his chest."I love you Haru..." I whispered tenderly.

His hands brought my face back up to his."I love you too."

My cheeks grew warm again and I pecked him on the lips. He looked at me and then crashed his lips against mine.I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rolled me over and layed his body on mine. He planted both arms beside me and was looking down at me. Haru's cheeks were flaming red.

I wrapped my arms around his neck."Haru.."

Just as we were about to lean in the door burst open.

"We're here!" yelled Ichigo.

We gasped and sprang apart from each other. Ichigo unfortunately saw us and smirked.

"Did we ruin your naughty time?"

My cheeks were still red and I stood up to face Ichigo."Shut up!"

Takeshi, Rihito and Ryu soon joined us in the living room. Haru sighed at them."You guys are late."

Ichigo looked down at me and smirked."Your skirt is uh.."

I gasped and looked down. My skirt had risen up halfway up my thigh. It was full of wrinkles.I quickly soothed it and pulled it down.

"I-I think it's too late to watch this movie."I declared."So you should all go back home now!"

I was too embarrassed to sit through the next few hours watching a movie with them.

Haruki put a hand on my shoulder and put on his tough guy face."You heard her. It's late,so we should all go."

Thanks to Haruki's help,we were able to send the guys home. He was the last one at the door.

"Thank you Haru." I smiled at him."For getting them out the door."

He smiled that charming smile."It's my pleasure."

I shyly looked up at him."A-and thank you for the kiss."

His cheeks blushed as he pecked me on the forehead."I hope we will get to do that again."

"I will want you to." I whispered seductively but shyly.

Haruki smiled and looked me in the eyes."Good."

We held hands a bit longer before he opened the door."Well...I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." I whispered as I closed the door behind him.

Haruki was an amazing guy. He was handsome,smart and I recently learned he is a fantastic kisser as well.

I'm so glad we both feel the same way about each other. And I hope we will be a real couple soon.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Finally! I manged to get them to add this category! So here's my story that I wrote months ago.I love DDIWT so much and I love the characters.I'll have more stories for it coming soon!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


End file.
